SPRING LOVE
by BabyISwear
Summary: Yunho (33) dan Jaejoong (26) secara kebetulan menjadi tetangga, berbagai persoalan datang secara tiba tiba dan membuat keduanya selalu terlibat dalam permasalahan yang sama. Puncaknya pada permasalah besar yang terjadi akibat kelalaian Jaejoong, ia tidak sengaja membakar kamar yunho dan mengharuskan mereka tinggal dalam satu kamar. Persoalan apa lagi ya yang kira- kira muncul?


Seoul

Musim semi , April 2012

Cuaca masih terasa dingin, namun rasa dingin itu seperti tak dirasakan oleh orang orang yang telah sibuk berlalu lalang di jalanan ibu kota, melangkah cepat dengan segelas kopi atau roti bakar di tangan. Sarapan di jalanan? Kenapa tidak? demikianlah suasana terburu buru itu terlihat cukup PANAS di pagi itu.

Sebuah mobil melesat cepat diantara kesibukan, membelah lautan manusia super sibuk dengan klaksonnya. Seorang pemuda yang berada di dalamnya, duduk di jok belakang memanjakan kukunya dengan alat pengikir. Kacamata hitam besar menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Wajah cantik.

Setengah jam kemudian mobil itu telah sampai di depan halaman sekolah yang sangat luas. Dengan santai pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sementara Dua asistennya tengah sibuk membuka payung, melindungi pemuda berkulit putih bak mutiara itu dari sengatan matahari.

Suara gemuruh langsung terdengar di sekolah itu sebelum sang pemuda menginjakkan lantai gedung. para murid berhamburan keluar kelas,berteriak histeris,mengelu elukan sebuah nama, menyembut sesuatu yang jarang terjadi di sekolah mereka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Seorang top model yang baru saja datang itu berjalan santai ketika berjalan melalui koridor dimana para murid berkumpul. Dengan sedikit sombong ia menaikkan wajahnya, tidak menggubris ratusan siswa-siswi yang sedang mengelu-elukan namanya, Kim Jae Joong.

Sementara di ruang kesiswaan,

"Yak! Aku hanya sekali merokok dan itu juga di luar sekolah!" Seorang murid berjongkok dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ia baru saja terpergok oleh guru dan sekarang sedang mendapat hukuman.

Guru muda itu berdiri di depan murid bebal itu, mengayunkan tongkat rotan panjang dan menghentakkannya di lantai.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Apa namanya bukan sekolah kalau kau merokok di halaman belakang?" Guru itu tengah cukup kesal, murid yang sama dengan kesalahan yang sama. Bosan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu berapa luas sekolah ini? aku melakukannya di luar batas sekolah! "

"Kurang ajar sekali kau. Sudah salah masih saja mengeyel. Huh. Akan kupukul kau!"

"Pukul saja! Kau akan rasakan akibatnya. Kau akan dipecat karena ayahku adalah pemilik sekolah ini!"

"Cereweeet" Guru itu mencubit pipi muridnya yang bernama shim Changmin itu.

"Annyong..."

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan sosok cantik bersinar dari balik pintu.

"Hyuung!" Changmin segera berdiri, memeluk sosok itu.

"Lepaskan. Aku sedang tidak menerima pelukan." Dengan nada sombong jaejoong menyingkirkan tangan Changmin.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan! pelanggaran apalagi yang kau lakukan sehingga membuatku dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah?" Jaejoong menjewer telinga adiknya itu.

"aku kan tidak menyuruhmu datang hyung." Changmin mengangkat bahunya.

Biasanya pengurus rumah tangganya lah yang rutin menerima panggilan atas pelanggaran yang dilakukan Changmin. ABG labil itu seringkali membuat ulah dan pada akhirnya orang tuanya lah yang harus memenuhi panggilan. Karena sang ayah selalu sibuk di luar negri untuk urusan bisnis dan sang ibu telah tiada, pada akhirnya kakak laki lakinya lah yang datang.

"aku baru saja pulang dari prancis sudah mendapat undangan yang memalukan ini." Jaejoong melipat tangannya, menatap horror pada adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Ehemmm apa kalian sudah selesai?" sang guru yang merasa tidak dipedulikan mulai menunjukkan keberadaannya.

Jaejoong tanpa disuruh langsung duduk di kursi tamu, menyilangkan kakinya. Mengacuhkan guru yang masih terbengong.  
"Cepat katakan sanksinya. Katakan juga berapa uang yang harus ku keluarkan untuk membebaskannya dari hukuman. Dia lemah dan bisa pingsan kalau dihukum berat." Jaejoong mulai menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya pelan.

"aish tidak salah adiknya seperti ini. kakaknya saja tidak punya aturan seperti ini." Gumam sang guru.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat katakan." Jaejoong sedikit mendelik pada guru itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tidak tahukah anda ini ruangan bebas asap rokok?"

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa keras.

"hahhaha! Siapa kau? Kau guru baru? Ayahku adalah pemilik sekolah ini. apa kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" jaejoong menghembuskan asap rokok yang tebal di depan muka guru itu.

"Pemilik atau bukan sma saja sekolah ini harus ditegakkan kedisiplinan!" guru itu merebut puntung rokok jaejoong, membuangnya ke lantai dan menginjaknya.

"yak! Kau berani sekali!" Jaejoong naik pitam. Ia berdiri lantas mendorong tubuh guru.

"kenapa kalau aku berani? Changmin memiliki kakak seperti ini, tidak salah ia nakal seperti itu."

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini nakal?"

"Kau dan adikmu sama. Apa kalian merasa sebagai anak orang kaya dan bersikap seenaknya?" Guru itu mendorong balik tubuh ramping jaejoong.

"Menyebalkan! kau mendorongku! Kau menyentuhku! Aku benci sentuhan laki laki!" Jaejoong berteriak seperti akan diperkosa saja = =" membuat sang guru salah tingkah, mengingat jaejoong sangatlah cantik dan gemulai walau ia lelaki.

Sementara Changmin telah pergi menyelinap keluar pergi = ="

"hyung kenapa tidak pulang ke rumah saja?" Changmin menatap sang kakak yang sibuk memindahkan barang barangnya.

"bukan urusanmu. Kau selesaikan saja hukuman bodohmu itu." jaejoong tidak mempedulikan adiknya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"aish~" changmin frustasi mengacak rambutnya. Melihat setumpuk kertas yang harus ia tulisi kalimat penyesalan.

Jaejoong baru saja datang dari perancis, tempat dimana ia selama 4 tahun menempuh pendidikan di bidang modelling. Rencananya ia akan pindah ke apartemen. Hal ini membuat Changmin sebal. Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan hyungnya. Dan ingin melewati hari harinya bersama salah satu anggota keluarganya itu. namun apa di kata, mungkin hyungnya sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin dengan bebas melewatkan hari hari romantis bersama di apartemen tanpa ada gangguan dari siapapun.

"Sudah selesai. Bye Changmin." Jaejoong menekan tombol di ponselnya. "Kemarilah, barang barang sudah aku bereskan." Jaejoong memanggil pelayannya agar membawa tasnya ke bagasi.

"Hyung~~" changmin masih merengek.

"haish Kau mau uang berapa? Masih saja merengek seperti bayi." Jaejoong mengeluarkan cek dari dalam tasnya.

"seratus juta!"

"banyak sekali! Kau mau membeli sebuah restoran beserta kokinya?" Jaejoong mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia tahu uang tutup mulut yang ia berikan kepada Changmin pasti akan segera habis ia jajankan.

"kalau tidak mau aku akan laporkan ke appa. Hyung memiliki pacar lelaki dan tinggal di- mmph!"

Jaejoong segera membekap mulut changmin mengingat pelayan akan segera tiba.

"ahhh! Baiklah baiklah! Tidak hanya bibirmu saja yang lebar tapi mulutmu juga besar!" Jaejoong menulis jumlah uang di cek tersebut, dan menempelkannya pada jidat Changmin, namun tetap membuat adiknya itu tertawa kemenangan.

Jaejoong berdecih kesal. Sekuat apapun ia menutupi hubungannya dengan kekasihnya, Changmin akan semakin liar membuntuti kemana ia akan pergi. Adiknya itu sangan rese dan menyebalkan. namun jajejoong tetap menyayanginya, dengan caranya sendiri.

"Sudah ya iblis kecil. Aku mau pergi dan sesuai perjanjian kita, jangan menggangguku lagi!"

"Siap!" changmin yang sedang bahagia masih bergulung gulung di atas tempat tidur jaejoong.

Setelah melirik pasrah ke arah adiknya itu, jaejoong pun pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Kembali memasuki mobilnya yang mewah, jaejoong duduk di jok belakang, membiarkan yoochun temannya menjalankan.

Mobil telah melaju dan berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen. Jaejoong menyeret kopernya.

"apa benar kau akan menyuruhku tinggal disini? tempat ini jelek. Aku tidak mau."

"apartemenmu belum selesai di renovasi, sementara tinggallah disini sampai renovasinya selesai."

"tapi kenapa kau memilihkan apartemen kumuh ini kepadaku? Kau tahukan aku paling tidak suka dengan hal hal yang kotor." Jaejoong mulai dengan kebiasaanya, ia menutup hidungnya melindungi diri dari debu yang bertebaran.

"kau mau apartemen yang seperti apa lagi? Uang bayaranmu sudah habis untuk mengganti rugi kebakaran apartemenmu sebelumnya. Kau juga membakar 4 kamar di sebelahmu. Tahu begini kau tinggal saja di rumah appamu itu." sang manager sekaligus sahabat jaejoong itu sepertinya akan bertindak keras terhadap jaejoong.

"tidak akan! Aku sudah bercerai dengan appaku. Aku tidak akan kembali padanya lagi." Sahut Jaejoong angkuh.

"Kau ini... mau menjadi anak durhaka? Jangan sampai menyesal di kemudian hari."

"Yoochun kau banyak bicara. Menyebalkan sekali."

"cepatlah... bawa barang barangmu keatas. Kmarmu ada di lantai 3. Dan disini tidak ada eskalator maupun lift." Yoochun dengan santai berjalan dahulu dan menaiki tangga.

"apa! Lantai 3? Hey! Aku membawa tiga buah koper besar dan kau menyuruhku mengangkatnya sendirian?" Jaejoong berkacak pinggang, enggan keatas membawa barang barang bawaannya.

Jaejoong masih malas menata barang barang perabotnya. ia malah tiduran di sofa dan memainkan ipad miliknya.

"Hey! Kenapa malah bersantai santai? Cepat tata barang bawaanmu itu! pemalas." Yoochun uring uringan dan menatap jaejoong dengan raut muka kesal.

"Tidakkah kau iba padaku? Aku membawa tiga koper bolak balik ke lantai 3 tau! Badanku rasanya copot semua. Aduuh." Jaejoong memijit tengkuknya dan masih bersantai di sofa.

"terserah padamulah! Aku malas mengomelimu. Tapi kalau tidak diomeli kau malah menjadi." Yoochun pergi begitu saja, mengambil sisa plastik pembungkus perabotan.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, menatap langit langit apartemen.

"Yaak! Kim jaejoong! Kau sama sekali belum menatanya?!"

"Hmhh... aku mengantuk." Jaejoong mengucek matanya yang lebar itu, bahkan ia juga belum melepas softlensnya.

"aku sudah membereskan semuanya. Lihatlah! Perabotmu sudah bisa dipakai. Kau hanya butuh menata barang barang kopermu. Masa iya aku harus menatanya juga. Seperti bayi saja." Yoochun tampak lelah hari ini, dia memang teman yang baik.

"Yoochun ah! kau terbaik! Sarang hae!" Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa, mengecup pipi yoochun dan bergegas menghampiri koper kopernya.

"Yaakkk! Itu menjijikkan!"

Jaejoong tersenyum jahil.

Banyak sekali barang barang bawaan Jaejoong, mulai dari baju baju, sepatu, hingga bantal bantal kesukaannya. Belum lagi ratusan koleksi kosmetiknya, peralatan menata rambutnya, dan suplemen kesehatan. Maklum sebagai seorang model ia harus pintar merawat diri. Tetapi bawaan yang overload itu terkadang menyusahkannya sendiri. Seperti saat ini, ia mengeluarkan semua barang barangnya namun menunda untuk menatanya kembali. Malah ia asyik tiduran diantara bantal bantalnya.

"Aku mau pulang." Yoochun meraih kunci mobil yang ada di meja.

"Kau mau membawa mobilku? Aku rasa aku akan pergi malam ini."

"akan pergi kemana? Kau kan tidak bisa menyetir."

"Hyunjoong akan kesini."

"Masih berhubungan dengannya? Tidak putus saja dengannya."

"Masih bisa dimanfaatkan sementara,"

"aku rasa dia yang lebih memanfaatkanmu. Aku sudah bilang jangan pacaran dulu."

"Yoochun ah... kau cukup mengatur jadwalku saja, jangan mengatur urusan pribadiku."

Yoochun memutar bola matanya. "Terserahlah. Aku pulang duluan. Besok tidak ada jadwal untukmu. Kau manfaatkan untuk menata barang barangmu itu. araseo!"

"Iya om cerewet."

Yoochun Cuma bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

Keesokan harinya..

Jaejoong sedang shopping. Ia berusaha menghapus kekesalannya. Semalaman Hyunjoong meneleponnya, mengatakan tidak bisa menemani Jaejoong minum.

Seperti itulah Jaejoong, kalau sedang marah tidak akan ada orang yang bisa meredakannya kecuali orang itu benar benar mengerti Jaejoong. Dan seperti biasa, jika sedang marah ia akan gila belanja.

"Hyuuung~ aku capek!" ternyata ia mengajak adiknya untuk berbelanja.

"pergilah mencari tempat duduk! Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan merengek seperti bayi! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau itu menjijikkan untuk mu yang memiliki tinggi badan setinggi tiang itu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku? Huuh aku capeeeek"

"Mengajakmu? Bukannya kau yang mati matian memintaku untuk mengajakmu? Dan kau tahu kan Changmin, hyung terkenal dengan sebutan ratu belanja."

"Aku mengikutimu karena aku bosan di rumah."

"Bukankah rumah lebih menyenangkan khususnya dapur?"

"hyung berhentilah menghubungkanku dengan makanan!"

"lalu apa? Bahkan kau tak memiliki pacar! Kau tidak bisa membedakan mana gadis dan mana makanan."

"berhenti menyindirkuu hyung juga tidak punya pacar kan sekarang..."

"kata siapa?"

"Semalam hyung bertengkar kan?"

"Bertengkar bukan berarti putus! Bodoh."

"kejadian ini tidak hanya sekali dua kali... sudah berkali kali! Tidakkah hyung lupa salah satu mantanmu yang sampai hati menculikku agar bisa berbalikan dengan hyung?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang, ingatannya menguak sedikit tentang salah satu mantan pacarnya yang psikopat itu.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat di foodcourt." Jaejoong akhirnya mengalah. Hilang sudah selera belanjanya.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang kini telah melahap makanannya. Ia sedikit ngeri melihatnya, empat tahun meninggalkan adiknya, dan melihat perubahan yang banyak khususnya pada porsi makan dan tinggi badannya.

"Hyung benarkah kau tidak akan tinggal bersamaku dan appa?"

"aku tidak mau."

"hyung... 2 hari lagi appa akan pulang. Tidakkah kalian mau berbaikan?"

"Malas. "

"appa juga mengacuhkanku ketika beliau di rumah. Aku benar benar kesepian."

Jaejoong sebenarnya iba melihat Changmin, namun apalah dayanya. Sudah setahun ia dan ayahnya perang dingin. Ayahnya berharap Jaejoong bisa meneruskan karirnya sebagai direktur dan jaejoong menolaknya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang model ketimbang menjadi direktur yang menurutnya tidak fashionable.

Ia malas memakai setelan jas dan tuxedo yang rapi. Sehari hari ia lebih memilih kaos tipis berkerah v-neck dan jaket bulu, tidak lupa skinny jeans dan belel menemaninya.

"appa sudah tidak memberimu uang kan hyung?"

"bahkan ia sudah tidak menganggapku anak. Aku malas membahasnya. Sudah berhenti membicarakannya. Kau tau apa anak ingusan."

"tapi aku juga tidak akan berhenti meminta uang kepada hyung."

"barusan kau mengatakan appa sudah tidak memberiku uang seharusnya kau tidak meminta kepadaku!" jaejoong rasanya ingin menelan hidup2 changmin.

"apanya! appa memberiku uang saku seperti anak SD! Kepada pelayan ia memerintahkan sehari aku diberi 5ribu rupiah!"

"Benarkah seperti itu? apa perusahaan appa kita akan bangkrut? Dengan anak sendiri saja seperti itu apalagi dengan orang lain? Huh..."

"aku ingin hidup bersama hyung saja. Rasanya seperti tinggal bersama ibu."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Bagaimana bisa seperti ibu. Dia tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapapun termasuk aku."

"Tidakkah hyung sadar kecantikan hyung sama seperti ibu?"

"Berhentilah menggombal, aku tidak ingin terjadi incest."

"mwo? Kenapa pikiran hyung sejauh itu = ="

"haissh aku sedang tidak bisa konsen kau diamlah dan habiskan makananmu. Aku ingin membeli sepatu setelah ini. dan kau lebih baik pulang dan kerjakan Prmu."

"aku tidak ada PR. Guruku kan menskorsingku selama tiga hari."

"Guru barumu yang bawel itu?"

"Iya. Dia sangat kelewat disiplin dan aku sebaaaL"

"Sudahlah. Dia hanya menjalankan tugasnya."

"mungkin gara gara itu dia menjadi perjakan tua. Umurnya sudah hampir 30 tahunan."

"30 tahunan? Benarkah? Aku rasa dia jauh lebih muda dariku." Jaejoong berusaha mengingat ingat bentuk wajah guru changmin itu.

"Dia sudah tua, dan tidak laku."

"atau jangan jangan dia sepertimu."

"apa maksudmu?"

"gay."

"Yak! Jangan mengataiku gay secara frontal. Bisa kah kau menggantinya dengan kata kata lebih halus?"

"apa hyung? Pecinta sesama jenis? Begitu?"

"Begitu lebih baik."

"... hyung apa kau benar benar pecinta sesama jenis? Tapi aku pernah melihatmu mengencani itu hanya sebagai kedok?"

"Changmin ah! sudah jangan banyak bertanya! Grrrh aku mau beli sepatu neh."

"Tau begini kenapa tidak mengajak Yoochun hyung. dia jauh lebih baik daripada hyung sendiri."

"Kemarin seharian aku sudah merepotkannya. Kau jangan meminta aneh aneh."

"Baiklah..."

Jaejoong tampak kesusahan membawa barang bawaannya. Satpam menawarkan bantuan namun Jaejoong menolaknya. Tampang satpam itu sedikit genit, dengan bolak balik mencolek pinggangnya. Membuatnya emosi saja.

"Ugh~~ ini berat sekali!"

Saking banyaknya, sampai tubuhnya tertutupi barang bawaan hingga batas hidung.

"Tidakkah ada yang membantuku? Tetangga disini sama sekali tidak ada yang peduli."

Karena lebih konsentrasi pada omelannya, Jaejoong terantuk sesuatu yang membuat keseimbangannya oleng dan... brukkkk!

Jaejoong terkilir dan barang bawaannya berhamburan semua. ia meringis kesakitan.

"Aghhh! Sakiit! Umma!" Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan diri, ia menangis.

"Ada apa ini? kau tidak apa apa?" seseorang mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberi bantuan.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang terkilir!"

"coba aku lihat."

"Jangan menyentuhku! Kau laki laki!"

Orang itu tampak kebingungan ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, sementara hatinya tergerak untuk menolong.

"Kalau tidak segera diatasi pembuluh darahnya akan semakin lama menggumpal."

"Omo! Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak suka disentuh lelaki lain!"

"Lelaki lain? Memangnya ada ya lelaki yang boleh menyentuhmu? =_=" tidak usah cerewet."

Lelaki itu mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong terbelalak dibuatnya. (adegan dangerous love)

"Lepaskan aku! kau mau apa?"

"Jangan bergerak gerak! Kau membuatku kesusahan!"

"Kau mau memperkosaku ya!? Tidak mau! Jangan ambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Aku membawa semprotan merica! Kalau kau macam macam aku bisa membuatmu buta dalam sekejap!"

Orang itu menurunkan jaejoong dan langsung mengangkatnya kembali. Kali ini memanggul tubuh Jaejoong seperti membawa kantong beras.

"Yak! Aku bukan beras!"

"Akh—akhh! Sakit."

Jaejoong berada di kamar orang itu, ternyata mereka bersebelahan. Dengan telaten ia menyeka kaki Jaejoong dengan air es.

"dengan begini darah akan cepat menggumpal."

"ini sakit sekali. Aku harus ke dokter."

"Tidak seberapa parah, aku akan membalutnya sekarang."

"apa kau bisa? aku tidak mempercayaimu. Lebih baik aku menelepon dokter."

"Jangan menghamburkan uang kalau tidak perlu, setelah aku selesai membalut kakimu, kau akan merasa baikan."

"Apa kau jangan jangan seorang dokter?"

"Aku hanya petugas UKS di sekolah sekaligus guru penegak disiplin."

"Oh... pantas saja mukamu sedikit galak." Jaejoong meneliti setiap inci wajah pria di depannya, sepertinya tidak asing.

"selesai. Ini akan membuatmu lebih baik."

"ah~ iya baiklah. Aku harus membayarmu berapa?" Jaejoong yang polos itu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dalam dompet LV nya.

"apa semuanya harus menggunakan uang? Kau cukup berkata terima kasih."

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka berhutang budi dengan cara seperti itu. sudahlah ambil saja uang ini."

Pria itu mendelik ke arah Jaejoong, mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong mengerjap kerjapkan matanya, melihat wajah pria tampan itu mendekat ke wajahnya.

"rasanya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang sejenis dirimu di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana yah?" pria itu menjauhkan tubuhnya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"aku sepertinya juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Keduanya berpandangan lekat.

"Apa kau guru/kakak Kim changmin?!" keduanya bersamaan.


End file.
